An organic EL element is provided, on a glass substrate, with an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) transparent electrode (anode), an organic film (organic hole transport layer, organic light-emitting layer, etc.) and a metal electrode (cathode). However, it is known that the organic film or metal electrode in such an organic EL element is easily deteriorated by water, oxygen, heat and organic gas (this may be referred to as “outgas”) emitted from the constituent components. In order to extend the product life of the organic EL elements, deterioration due to water, oxygen, heat and outgas should be prevented. Specific means thereof include placing the organic EL elements in an atmosphere free from water and oxygen, reducing the outgas emitted from the constituent components, employing a structure by which the heat generated when light is emitted from the organic EL element can be efficiently released, etc.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, an organic EL element (including anode 2, organic layer 3, and cathode 4) is formed on a glass or like substrate 1, a sealing cap 5 formed of glass or metal is placed on the organic EL element's side of the substrate 1, and the sealing cap 5 is adhered to the substrate 1 using a sealant 6, so that the organic EL element is encapsulated in a hermetically sealed container formed from the substrate 1 and the sealing cap 5. In order to capture moisture, barium oxide (BaO), calcium oxide (CaO) or a sheet-like water-capturing agent 7 using barium oxide (BaO) or calcium oxide (CaO) is sealed in the hermetically sealed container.
An example of an organic EL display panel using a water-capturing agent is an organic EL element provided with a transparent electrode formed of a transparent electrode material on a transparent substrate surface; a light-emitting layer that is formed of an EL material and placed on the transparent electrode; a back electrode that is opposed to the transparent electrode and formed on the light-emitting layer; a water-repellant film that completely covers the light-emitting layer and the back electrode; and an electric non-conductive protecting member that seals the light-emitting layer together with the water-repellant film (Patent Document 1).    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-68047